KingPin0422
Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Middle Staff Member Name: True name unknown, goes by "KingPin0422" Origin: The Real World Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Joke Battles Wiki Administrator Powers and Abilities: Page Editing, Admin Privileges (Mid), Gay Manipulation (By reason of being bisexual), Limited Time Manipulation (As he uses the Internet, he wastes a lot of time, sometimes without even realizing it. You know what they say: "Time flies when you're having fun."), Text Manipulation (Very good at making walls of text that make others question his sanity), Immortality (Types 6 and 9. Able to switch accounts on a whim. Anything that happens to said accounts does not affect his Real World self), Power Nullification and Bestowal (Able to grant the Discussion Moderator position, as well as take it away, by reason of being an Administrator. However, he has never demonstrated such a power due to disinterest), Page Manipulation (Can protect pages to prevent them from being edited, delete pages AKA erase them from existence, restore pages AKA bring them back from nonexistence, and rollback to revert a page to a previous state), BFR (Can block users to remove them for Joke Battles for however long he wants), Resistance to Spam Manipulation (Helped to cut down on spam within Joke Battles), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Souls don't exist in the Real World until proven otherwise), Plot Manipulation (The Real World lacks a plot of any kind), Conceptual Manipulation (No type of concept has been proven to exist in the Real World), possibly more Attack Potency: Human level | Middle Staff level (Is an Administrator on Joke Battles Wiki. Helped out in the battle against Godmodes) Speed: Normal Human, possibly higher or lower | Unknown (Although his activity has increased compared to before, there still does not exist a viable measure of his "speed") Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Can pick up large dogs) | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown Durability: Human level | Middle Staff level (Despite his impulsive behavior and occasional inability to think twice commonly getting him into trouble, KingPin0422 has not been seriously threatened) Stamina: High (Once went nearly 36 hours without sleeping) | High (Frequent user of Joke Battles, only stops to relax his eyes or to walk around in his house) Range: Standard melee range | All throughout the Wiki Standard Equipment: His glasses, his laptop | Ban Hammer Intelligence: Gifted (Able to get good grades in school without much studying) Weaknesses: Bees (The one insect he still fears to this day), Laziness, Impulsiveness, Occasional sleep deprivation, Obsession with sweet/salty food | Seeming lack of proper judgement (Has come close to blocking members over trivial matters), Inconsistent capacity to tolerate bullshit (Sometimes, he keeps his cool even in really bad situations. Other times, however, he wants to punch someone in the face simply because they made a spam page) Notable Attacks/Techniques: TBD Key: Real Life | Joke Battles Others Notable Victories: Copetan (Copetan's Profile) (Both were 10-B) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Real Life Category:Teenagers Category:Your Spam is Useless Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Glasses Users Category:Joke Battles Wiki Administrators Category:Bisexuals Category:Tier 10 Category:Admin Tier Category:WIP Category:KingPin0422's Profiles